


Buried In Thy Eyes

by Lothiriel84



Series: Much Ado About Nothing [4]
Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes.</i> (Much Ado About Nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried In Thy Eyes

It's the battlefield all over again -

_blood, sweat and tears -_

and he's falling, burning, gasping for breath -

_her skin so warm and pliant, he wishes to be buried in the valley between her breasts._

 

"Christopher," she exhales -

_auburn hair cascading around her pale shoulders -_

and it sounds like a prayer -

_wild and untamed, her face so beautiful in the dim light -_

"Christopher" -

_Sylvia, Sylvia, be mine._

 

He hates her, loves her -

_and she's burning, she's burning -_

needs her like the air that he breathes -

_she's like fire and poison in his veins, and he surrenders._

 

The only woman he will ever know -

_he will gladly die in her arms tonight._


End file.
